It's A Genius Of A Life
by kimi2000
Summary: Jimmy Neutron fic, ok, similar to the classic movie, It's A Wonderful life, but this is about when Jimmy wonders what life would be like if he weren't a genius, hope you like! And don't forget to read and review! Thanks!
1. A Question That Shall Be Answered

It's A Genius Of A Life  
By Jessie  
  
A/N: This first chapter is really short, sorry 'bout that! But the next chapter is much longer! Also, I don't own any of the Jimmy Neutron characters! I'm not making any money off this! Thank you.  
  
Chapter one: A Question That Shall Be Answered  
  
"Why is it so hard to be a genius Goddard?" Jimmy asked as he sat down next to his robot dog on his bed.  
Goddard just stared at Jimmy.  
"I mean, it's great and all, but why of all people did I have to be a genius?" Jimmy asked again, but Goddard said nothing.  
"Everyone says I think too much, and they're right. Sometimes I think too much and get in trouble for it." Jimmy continued, this time Goddard nodded his head.  
"Maybe everyone would be better off with out me being a genius," Jimmy continued, but Goddard whimpered.  
"No boy, I'd never make myself an ordinary person, but sometimes, I just wonder, what if I were a normal person? How would that change everything?" Jimmy said.  
Goddard didn't reply.  
Jimmy stood up and looked out his window, and up to the sky, then he looked at his neighbor Cindy's house.  
"I wonder if that would change what some people thought of me." Jimmy pondered out load, Goddard gave a little snicker.  
Jimmy sighed and corrected himself, "Alright, alright, yes I wonder if I were a normal person, would Cindy act a little different towards me."  
Goddard started to bark to the tune of "Jimmy and Cindy, sitting in a tree".  
Jimmy laughed at Goddard and said, "No, no, I mean, if she would still be a bratty know-it-all."  
Goddard looked a Jimmy and made a gesture like, "Oh yeah, sure, what ever you say."  
Jimmy patted Goddard on the head and then jumped in bed and went to sleep, but then he whispered to himself, "Sometimes, I guess I wish I weren't a genius." 


	2. The Conversations Of The Stars

Chapter two: The Conversations Of The Stars  
  
The night pasted slowly, Cindy couldn't sleep. So she walked over to her window, and looked into the night sky, suddenly, to her surprise, one star moved. It wasn't a falling star, that was for sure, one star went from one place, to another bigger star, and it appeared as if they were having a conversation.  
Cindy shook her head, "No, no, stars can't talk. I must be tired or something." Cindy left the window, and was about to jump into bed, but then turned around, and looked back at the stars. Where they having a conversation? Was her imagination running completely wild? She shook her head, then grabbed her telescope, she looked up into the deep sky, and noticed, all the stars where talking together. Cindy grabbed a near by notebook paper and wrote down, 'Talking stars, ask someone tomorrow'.  
Cindy looked up into the sky once more, then jumped back into bed, though she now really couldn't sleep.  
  
In the deep night sky, the stars where having a conversation.  
One star sputtered, "He really wondered what it is like to be normal?"  
Another star hesitated a reply, "Yes, yes, I heard it! He wanted to be normal!"  
A third star grumbled, "Why the ungrateful boy!"  
The biggest star stopped them, "Silence! Silence! You all keep talking like this, and the earth people will notice and start to question!"  
All the stars nodded in shame.  
The same third star pointed out, "But sire, he wondered what it would be like to be a normal boy!"  
The biggest star looked at the third star and asked, "Who is this boy?"  
A forth star called out, "Jimmy Neutron! The little boy genius! He wanted to know what it would be like to be a normal little boy."  
The biggest star gave a surprised look, "Little James? Why would he wonder that? His genius saved his parents and the other parents of Retroville!"  
A fifth star pointed out, "Yes, but remember, he got them in trouble in the first place!"  
The biggest star nodded, "True, but still."  
Suddenly, a rather small star came forward, "He's a little boy, and little boys wonder sire, I think we should give him the chance to see what his life would be like if he where normal, and why he should realize he has a great life being a genius. Like that movie, "It's a wonderful life", it would be a valuable lesson for him."  
The biggest star nodded, "Yes, I was in "It's A Wonderful Life" when I was a little one, now, what's your name?"  
The little star replied, "Carolyn Chance."  
The biggest star smiled, "Well, Ms. Chance, would you like to assist Jimmy?"  
Carolyn smiled widely, "Sure! That would be swell!"  
The biggest star nodded, then turned to the other stars, "Fine, we shall give Jimmy the chance, but only until he wishes he where a genius."  
Carolyn tapped on the biggest stars shoulder, "Umm .. sir, if I succeed, may I be granted my wings?"  
The other stars laughed.  
The third star said, "Ha! You? Granted your wings? Your but a mere ten year old! Why, I got my wings at 50! Even sire was, how old again sire, before you where granted your wings? Oh, remember Beth? She was 100! I say, if Ms. Chance got her wings at ten, she'd break a record!"  
But the biggest star ignored the third star, "Yes, Carolyn, if you succeed, you may have your wings."  
There were many gasps from the other stars, and they all broke out into whispers and conversations.  
Carolyn then said, "Oh! Goody! Thank you sire! I won't let you down!"  
The third star glared at Carolyn, "We'll see about that!"  
The biggest star nodded and then turned to the Earth and started to mumble, "Day of day, night of night, change James I. Neutron's fate from genius to a normal boy, until he wishes other wise."  
Suddenly a glowing zap hit Earth and the Neutron house.  
Carolyn looked at the biggest star, "And I, sir?"  
The biggest star zapped Carolyn and she floated down to Earth in front of Jimmy's house, however she was no longer a star, she was a human.  
  
Coming Soon:  
Chapter 3: An Awkward Awakening  
PREVIEW: "Well yeah, you wished it, I granted it, and now, ta-da! Your not a genius anymore! " - Carolyn Chance 


End file.
